


Aunt Missouri's Money

by ChassidyPostert80



Series: Aunt Missouri's Money [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk John Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Dean's Aunt Missouri just died and left everything to him, with one little catch. He has to marry his best friend for a year.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester sat red eyed under the comforting warmth of his best friend’s arm which was slung around his shoulder. His Aunt Missouri had died three days ago and her lawyer, Fergus Crowley, had summoned both of them to his office.

“It’s going to be okay Dean.” Castiel Shurley’s deep calm voice reminded him.

He let out a small sob, he just couldn’t believe that she was gone. While she wasn’t his blood aunt, he’d always believed his Uncle Bobby’s motto; family don’t end in blood. They had met the night his mother died in a house fire when he was four. She’d been the one who had taken them in and cared for him and his brother when their father, John, lost his mind. He’d started drinking heavily and became convinced that a monster had killed his precious wife, Mary. He’d hit the road in search of the thing, leaving the boys with Missouri Mosley and Bobby Singer. 

Dean tried hard but he couldn’t stop the memories of the past from flooding his mind and he hated it. For a long   
while it had been great. He helped Missouri with little 

Sammy and every now and then, he got to help Bobby at the mechanic’s shop. They had been happy damn it. Why couldn’t John have just stayed gone? 

When he was ten, John came for them so that Dean could help him on his hunts. He’d only wanted Dean, but Sammy refused to be separated from his older brother. He moved them from town to town, school to school; living in crappy motel rooms, being left alone for extended periods of time, barely eating, and being made to spend all of their free time learning to fight, shoot and use various other weapons. Then there were the severe beatings when they didn’t perform up to his expectations; which they very rarely did. For christ’s sake, Sammy had only been eight when John made him start training. 

As time went on, Dean became more and more frustrated. He knew they were looking for something that never existed, but you couldn’t tell his dad that; not unless you wanted to taste the back of his hand. So he just kept quiet and did as he was told. Sammy, on the other hand, absolutely hated their lives and took every opportunity to proclaim it loudly. Dean couldn’t count the number of times he’d had to go between him and their father or the number of beatings he’d taken for his Sammy.

One night, when he was sixteen, it all came to a head. Their father slapped Sammy, so Sammy shoved him. Then John pulled a knife on his youngest son. It was more than Dean could take. He drew his forty five and pressed the barrel to his dad’s temple.

“Get away from my brother.” He commanded.

“Put the gun down son.” John tried to keep control of the situation as he backed away.

“You have a problem Dad and we won’t be a part of it anymore. I’m taking Sammy and we’re leaving.” Sammy’s surprised gasp in the background catching his attention. “Get our gear together.” The younger boy rushed to follow his order as he held their dad at gunpoint. “I don’t want you bothering us or coming around again.” 

“What are you going to do? Shoot me?” He made a move towards the boy but crumpled to the ground before he even got close. Dean was surprised to see that Sammy had snuck up behind him and knocked him out with the butt of his shotgun.

“Can we really leave?” Came Sammy’s hope filled voice.

“Let’s get out of here.” He grabbed the keys to his dad’s Impala and headed back to Lawrence. Fourteen hours later, they were wrapped in Missouri’s arms.

Bobby gave him a job, cleaning up and getting parts. While he was working, Bobby and the other guys in the shop would teach him all they could about cars and how to fix them. Missouri helped him get his GED and raise a twelve year old with an attitude. By the time he was eighteen, he was a pretty good mechanic and had saved enough for a nice two bedroom apartment for him and Sammy.

But nothing he could provide was good enough for Sam, which was all he would answer to these days. Sure money was tight sometimes and he couldn’t always buy Sam those brand name labels that he wanted, but they had everything they needed. He was doing his best, which was way more than their dad had ever done for them; they had a permanent home, they always had food and they had a family that truly cared about them. To Dean, that made them rich, but Sam wanted bigger and better things. 

Dean begged God to end the memory there, he couldn’t bear the rest; not today. But respite was not to be found.

Sam graduated high school a whole year early; Dean liked to think he played a small role in that. After all, he’d basically raised Sam his whole life. Dean’s life shattered the night Sam graduated. That was the night he told him that he was leaving.

They had gotten home from graduation around five in the afternoon and then had a small family dinner with Aunt Missouri and Uncle Bobby to celebrate. Later that evening, as Dean was cleaning up the kitchen, Sam came to him.

“Dean we need to talk.”

“Sure Sammy, I mean Sam. What’s up?” Dean dried his hands on a dishrag and turned to Sam, giving him his undivided attention.

“I’m leaving.” He said with no emotion in his voice.

“Cool, when will you be back?”

“No Dean, I’m not going out. I’m leaving leaving.”

“What do you mean, leaving leaving. To where?” Dean had no idea what was going on. 

“I’ve been accepted to Stanford.” 

“That’s awesome. I didn’t even know you applied.” He felt like a proud parent. “So when do you need to be there? I’ll ask Uncle Bobby for some time off and we can road trip it.” 

“I’ve got it covered.” Sam’s voice was cool. “I’m going with some friends.”

“Oh, okay.” Dean was hurt that Sam would rather go with friends than him, but he kept it to himself. “Well I’ll come visit you as often as I can and…”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Sam cut him off, looking away. “I mean, I’m going to be really busy with classes and stuff.”

“What? Are you trying to tell me that I’m only going to see you at holidays?”

“I don’t know Dean. I’ll probably be too busy to come back for the holidays.”

“What do you mean too busy?” He was sure he was hiding something. “What’s the real reason?”

“We can’t afford it.” Sam still wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. 

“Bullshit.” He could always tell when his boy was lying. “We both know I would find the money. Wanna try again?” 

“Fine. You really want to know?” He huffed out; cold eyes finally meeting his older brother’s. “Because I want to forget it all. I’m going to be a lawyer Dean. I’m going to really be someone and I don’t need some low class dropout mechanic, and old drunk or some   
wanna be psychic messing that up for me, embarrassing me in front of my peers.”

“I embarrass you?” Dean couldn’t believe that Sam just said that. Sam who used to worship him. Sam, for whom he’d worked his fingers to the bone and sacrificed everything, was embarrassed by him.

“Come on. Do you really think you would fit in there? That any of you would?”

“Sam…”

“It doesn’t matter Dean. Whatever you’re about to say won’t change anything.”

“But we’re family.” His voice was small.

“We’re not a family; we never have been. I’m out of here.” Sam pulled him into a brief hug. “Thanks for trying Dean.” He grabbed up a duffle bag that Dean had not seen and walked out the door. Dean stood rooted in shock. What the hell had just happened? Once   
he came to his senses, he raced out the door after the younger man but he was too late. All he got was a honk and a wave as his baby brother drove out of his life. 

“It’s going to be alright Dean.” He hadn’t realized there were tears running down his cheeks until Cass wiped them away, snapping him from his thoughts. He just nodded. 

“Hello boys.” Crowley, an older slightly ponchy man with receding dark hair, entered the room followed by Cass’s dad, Chuck.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Cass embraced him.

“Ms. Missouri wanted me here.” Chuck shrugged.

“Didn’t know you two were close.” Dean’s voice slightly tear clogged. Cass was back at his side in an instant. 

“We met a few times.” He shrugged again with a smile.

“Well,” Crowley interjected. “Shall we get on with it?” The other men nodded. “Mrs. Mosley left a video will.” He pulled out a disc, slid it into a laptop and turned the screen to face them before pressing play. 

“Hello my sweet, sweet boy.” Missouri’s soothing voice filled the room and Dean’s entire focus was on the small screen in front of him. He felt as if he’d just lost another mother. “I’m sorry I left without warning you, but I had my reasons. Now don’t fuss, but I’m leaving everything I have to you.”

“Why me?” Dean wondered aloud. “Why not her son?”

“Because you deserve it and he doesn’t. Now don’t interrupt again.” Came the answer from the video. “The house and the money are all yours, if you do as I say. I’m here to tell you the important part, Mr Crowley will fill you in on the rest.” She paused, taking a deep breath and Dean looked over at Cass. Cass offered him a sad smile, laced their fingers together and squeezed reassuringly. “I want you to get married.”

“What!?” Dean shouted. Cass squeezed his hand again.

“I told you not to interrupt.” Missouri snapped. Damn she was good. “Now I don’t want you to marry just anyone, especially not that Lisa. If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times; she’s no good for you. That girl is cheating on you as we speak.” Lisa couldn’t be there, she’d had a mandatory meeting at work. Dean didn’t really mind, he knew Cass was going to be with him. Just like the funeral she was too sick to attend, claiming she had food poisoning. Cass had been there by his side the whole time, comforting and supporting him; trying his best to keep him from losing his shit and holding him tightly when he failed. “I want you to marry Castiel Shurley.” She went on. Dean and Cass, hands still intertwined, turned to stare at one another for a moment. Missouri fell silent, waiting.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Cass turned to a beaming Chuck, letting go of Dean’s hand. Dean missed the warmth and comfort immediately.

“Of course.” Chuck’s smile grew. “She asked me for your hand.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cass demanded.

“And ruin her surprise? No way.” He chuckled. “Besides, she threatened me.” Dean still hadn’t said a word. 

“Okay boys, settle down. We have more to discuss.” They all turned their attention back to Missouri. “I want you to have a real marriage Dean, with a wedding and everything. I’m so proud of you and I only want what’s best for you. Goodbye my sweet boy.” She blew him a kiss and the screen went black. 

“Well, that was a lot to process.” Crowley cleared his throat. “But there is more. Mrs. Mosley was very specific in her instructions. Her bank account, totalling twenty thousand dollars, and the house are yours now. Her life insurance policy, totalling half a million, will be yours upon completion of the terms of the will. If you refuse or the marriage dissolves before the period of one year, everything will go to a Samuel Winchester.” Dean flinched at the name, still raw from the onslaught of memories. 

“This is crazy. She can’t be serious.” Dean stood up but Cass grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

“Dean and I need a few minutes alone.” Cass told his father and the lawyer.

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Crowley ushered Chuck out of the room, the sooner they started talking, the sooner he’d get his office back. 

“I’ll do it.” Cass looked into Dean’s eyes.

“This is crazy Cass.” Dean repeated, plopping down into the chair he’d recently vacated. “I can’t ask you to do this.”

“You don’t have to ask. I volunteer.”

“You want to marry me?” Dean squinted in confusion.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Dean’s head hurt.

“So we can both be happy.” Cass said like it should have been obvious. “Dean this may be the best thing that’s ever happened to us.”

“How’s that?” Dean despised drinking, but right then he felt like he needed a few.

“We can both finally get what we want. Just think about it, five hundred thousand dollars. Think about what you could do with that kind of money; you could open your own shop.” Cass knew he loved working for his uncle, but had always dreamed of being his own boss.

“What about you? The money would be great, my own shop would be awesome, but what do you get for sacrificing a year of your life?”

“A baby.”

“I can’t give you a baby.” Dean said sadly.

“Yes you can. My social worker at the adoption agency said it would be easier to find me a match if I were married.” Cass hung his head in shame. “I kind of lied and said that I was engaged. I was going to ask you to pretend to be my fiance, but this is way better.” He looked over at his best friend, eyes pleading. 

“Cass, I…”

“Please Dean. You know how long I’ve waited, how badly I want this.”

“But Cass…”

“Do this for me. Please.” Cass all but begged. Dean stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever before answering. 

“Okay.” He sighed. “I’m in.” His agreement earned him that sunshine smile that he loved so much and a tight hug. 

“Thank you.” Cass whispered. “You won’t regret this.” 

“Anything for you Cass.”


	2. Chapter 2

Papers signed and hands shook, the new fiancee’s bid farewell to Chuck and Crowley. The trip back to Dean’s was a silent one, both men lost in their own thoughts. 

“I guess we should figure this out.” Dean said once they were inside; he’d been silently freaking out the whole ride. 

“Okay.” Cass nodded taking his time removing his tan trench coat and neatly folding it over the back of a dining chair before he sat on the couch where Dean paced in front of him. 

“Damn man. She wants me to get married. She wants us to get married.” He ranted. “How can she expect me to marry another dude. No offence man, but you know I’m only into chicks. Why would she do this to me? Maybe I should just let Sam have it. I just don’t…” He trailed off shaking his head.

“Please Dean, you can’t back out now.” Cass’s crestfallen face had Dean on his knees in front of him in seconds. 

“No man. I would never do that to you.” Cass visibly relaxed and Dean plopped down onto the sofa next to him, so close that their legs were touching. “It’s just a lot, you know.” 

“I know.” Cass sighed looking into Dean’s amazing green eyes.

“What if things go bad?” He asked softly. “What if… I can’t lose you Cass. I need you in my life.”

“I promise we will make this work. You could never lose me.” Cass patted his knee.

“So what do we do now?” Dean wondered.

“Let’s go over Missouri’s rules.” Cass suggested.

“Right.” Dean went through the stack of papers Crowley had given them and found the one he was looking for. “Okay, so rule number one says we have to get married in the next three months. Can we do that?”

“We can technically get married in three days.”

“Oh yeah. Justice of the peace, right?” Cass nodded and Dean continued reading. “Nope that won’t work. Rule number two, we have to have a real wedding. She wants us to use the twenty thousand to pay for it and she expects it to be grand.” Dean looked overwhelmed at the prospect of planning a wedding.

“I’m sure I can arrange a suitable wedding in the allotted time, especially since money is no object. Just leave it to me.” Cass knew exactly what he wanted, he’d fantasized about it enough times. He would rent a section of the botanical garden; they would stand together under a flowered arch and pledge themselves to one another, while his dad cried in the front row. Who could have ever imagined that the star of his fantasies would actually be the groom. Sure it wasn’t all hearts and roses, but he was still going to be married to Dean Winchester; the man he’d secretly loved for the last five years. 

“Really? You’ll handle it?” Cass nodded and Dean sighed out his relief. “You’re awesome. Okay, settled. On to number three. This has to be a real marriage.”

“What does that mean?” Cass asked.

“There is an actual list.” Dean chuckled. “We have to live in the same house.” He paused. “I guess we could move into Aunt Missouri’s after we get married. Your lease is almost up and I’ll just break mine. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes.” Cass was sure Dean would be able to hear his heart thudding against his ribs.

“Good.” Dean continued. “We also have to have meals together, go on date night at least once a month and sleep in the same bed. Wow.” Dean fell silent. Cass’s mouth went dry; go on dates with Dean, sleep next to him every night. How was he supposed to do that? He was never going to get through this with his heart intact. “Last one says we have to stay married for a year, which we already knew.” Cass looked at Dean, expecting to find him freaking out, like he is internally, instead he seemed deep in thought. 

“So,” Cass broke the silence. “How’s this going to work?” He didn’t want to hear the answer, he knew it would break his heart, but it had to be discussed.

“Like roommates, I guess. We’ll split the chores and the bills and hang out when we can. Now that we’re talking about it, this marriage thing doesn’t seem like such a big deal.” No big deal? Cass’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

“You’re right. Just two friends helping each other out.” The words tasted like poison rolling off his tongue, but that’s all it was; no matter how badly he wished otherwise. Dean smiled at him. “So what about Lisa? What are we going to tell her?”

“Tell me about what?” The two of them had been so engrossed in their conversation, they hadn’t heard the dark haired beauty come in. Both men turned to look at her; taking in her smudged makeup and rumpled clothes. Men’s cologne and alcohol filled the air.   
“I didn’t think you’d be home yet.” Dean stood, his hands balling into fists. How dare she; Aunt Missouri had been right, as usual.

“How was your ‘meeting’?” Cass asked pointing to her inside out top.

“Screw you Castiel. Why are you even here? Again?” She sneered at him.

“He’s here because I want him here. Because he’s the one that’s always there for me.” Lisa rolled her eyes. “My Aunt’s will reading was today.” He began.

“I told you I had to work.” She interrupted. 

“Obviously.” Cass smirked. If looks could kill, Cass would have been obliterated. 

“So what did you get?” She asked greedily, stumbling towards him.

“A warning to dump you.” Dean said bluntly.

“That old witch never did like me.” She laughed and tried to hug him, only to be rebuffed. “Come on, you’re not going to listen to that old hag.”

“Show some respect.” Cass scolded.

“Stay out of this.” She growled. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Dean is always my business.” He returned. 

“Whatever.” Another eye roll. “Dean, make him leave so we can talk.”

“Why would I do that? He has more right to be here than you do.” Dean said coldly. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s over Lisa, we’re through. I mean I’m leaving you for Cass.”

“You’re joking.” She laughed. “This isn’t funny Dean.” She searched his face for any signs that he was just messing with her. “So what? You’ve been fucking this asshole behind my back?” She hurled a nearby vase at Dean; he ducked and it shattered harmlessly   
against the wall. 

“Looks like you’ve been doing the same, so I guess that makes us even.” Cass flushed at the thought of being with Dean.

“Oh my god. What if you gave me something?”

“I think I’m the one who should be afraid of that.” He was grateful that he always wore a condom when they were together.

“How could you do this to me?” Lisa resorted to tears. “I love you.”

“Then why were you with someone else when he needed you?” Cass hated her with everything he had.

“You know what Castiel, you can go to hell. You’ve always caused problems between us and now I know why. Are you even really his friend or were you just pretending to get in his pants? You’re nothing but a backstabbing slut.” She spat at him.

“Enough.” Dean commanded. “You will not talk to Cass like that. Leave now.”

“Can’t we go somewhere alone and talk about this baby. I know we can work this out.” She completely ignored his demand. 

“There is nothing to work out. I’m marrying Cass.”

“What!? You can’t be serious.” She turned on Cass, arm reared back to slap him across the face. Dean stepped between them and easily caught her wrist. “This is all your fault.”

“It is his fault.” Dean pushed her gently away. “It’s his fault that he’s a better person than you could ever hope to be. He showed me that I can’t be with someone like you. So please, just get your stuff and leave.” He pulled Cass to his side and wrapped one arm around his waist. 

“You’re going to be sorry. You’re gonna miss me like crazy, but I won’t come back.”

“Good. Cass is the only person in the world that I can’t live without.” He told her truthfully. 

“You’re fucking sick Dean.” She stomped off to collect the things she kept at his apartment, cursing them the whole time.

“You okay?” Dean whispered to Cass, kissing his temple when he nodded. Seeing that small display of affection caused Lisa’s face to go red with anger.

“I’m telling everyone, all our friends. I’m telling everyone you’re a cheating asshole.”

“Good, you can save me the trouble and invite them to our wedding.” Dean retorted. Cass took the opportunity to lean in closer to Dean.

“I thought you were different Dean. I thought I could trust you.”

“Guess we were both wrong. Now leave. Me and Cass got shit to do.” Cass couldn’t move, not that he wanted to; Dean kept him pressed in close to him until the cursing stopped and the door slammed and then another few seconds after that. “I’m sorry about that.”

“We had to know that she would be mad.” Cass shrugged, just thankful that bitch was out of Dean’s life.

“Yeah, but I hate that she said all that awful shit to you. She can say what she wants about me but not you. You’re too good for that.” He pulled away to look into his best friend’s eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’ve heard worse.”

“Yeah, but I provoked her by letting her think we were sleeping together.”

“I understand why you did it.” Cass let out a breath. “Just between you and me, I wanted to deck the drunken whore.”

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly and you know it.” Dean couldn’t even imagine his mild mannered best friend, no fiance, hurting anyone.

“I said wanted to. I would never hit a woman.” He pulled Dean back to the couch. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good, So back to us.” He tried to change the subject.

“Dean…”

“No, Cass. I’m good. I got all the proof I needed to end it; end of story. I don’t want to talk about her. Honestly it doesn’t even hurt. When I saw what she’d been doing on a day like today, I lost all the feelings I’d ever had for her. This is probably what she was doing when she couldn’t make it to the funeral.” He shrugged. “But I had you and that’s always better.” Cass wished it meant more; that it wasn’t just about being a great friend. “God, I’m starving. Let’s get some sandwiches from Freddy’s.” Cass pulled out his phone.

“Hello, this is Castiel Shurley. Yes. Yes my day was pleasant.” Dean smirked at that and Cass shook his head. “Yes the usual. Yes with the card on file.” He put the phone down. “Twenty minutes.”

“So what are we going to tell our friends?” Dean asked. “Lisa is probably spreading the word already.”

“We tell them that there has always been something between us, but we fought it. We’ve always had such a profound bond that they should believe it. We say that Missouri’s death made us realize how short life is, so we declared our undying love for one another. Then I asked you to marry me because we’d already wasted too much time.”

“No no no. No one’s going to believe that.” 

“What do you mean?”

“That would never happen. No one’s going to buy that you proposed to me. It has to be the other way around.”

“Of course Dean.” Cass was relieved. For a minute he’d been afraid that he had meant no one would believe that perfect Dean Winchester could ever fall for someone like him. “I suppose that would make more sense.”

“Damn right it would.” Dean slipped off the couch onto one knee in front of Cass. “Castiel Shurley will you marry me?” He pulled off the silver ring he always wore and held it out to him.

“Yes.” Cass breathed out, unable to say more as his throat clogged with emotion and his heart rate tripled. He knew the ring had been Dean’s mother’s, passed down from generations of their family and now he was giving it to him. He smiled and it melted Cass’s heart. Dean grabbed his left hand and slid the ring on; much to their surprise it fit perfectly.

“I know it isn’t much.” Dean whispered even though they were alone. “I can get you something else…” 

“No.” Cass cut him off. “This one is perfect. I just wish I had one for you.”

“Nah man, I’m good.” Dean moved back to the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “This has been one hell of a day.”

The doorbell rang and Cass went to get their food. He laid it out on the coffee table, getting two sodas out of the fridge. They both sat on the floor and Dean flipped on the television to some mindless comedy. Cass noticed that he seemed fidgety; he was toying with his napkin, his soda can, his sandwich.

“Is something wrong?” Cass asked.

“I have to ask you something and I don’t know how.”

“You know you can ask me anything.”

“This is pretty big Cass.” Dean tore his napkin into smaller pieces.

“Ask.” 

“I want you to be faithful to me while we’re married; I don’t want us to see other people. I can’t go through that anymore.” Dean quietly said. 

Cass couldn’t speak. Did Dean just suggest they both give up sex for a year? He knew the other man was always faithful when he was in a relationship, but he was almost certain that Dean would want some kind of discrete arrangement. He was unprepared for this. A year was a long time, he wondered if he could do it. The thought of Dean with some random girl at a seedy motel having sex while he was at work hit him hard. The image drove him mad with jealousy. He could do anything if he never had to deal with that. If this was what Dean wanted, he was on board.

“I know this is a lot to ask.” Dean said after a few minutes of silence. Cass shook out of his thoughts, realizing Dean was still waiting for an answer.

“I will honor our marriage vows.” He finally said.

“You’ll do it?” Dean pulled him into a hug when he nodded. “This really means a lot to me.”

“You know I would do anything for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day seemed to drag on. First thing in the morning, Benny cornered him in the break room.

“I ran into Lisa at the Roadhouse last night.” Great, Dean thought. “She had quite a lot to say about you, brother.”

“I’m sure she did.” Dean replied.

“So is it true?”

“What did she say?”

“That you and Cass have a thing going and you were just using her as a cover.”

“I never used her for anything.” How could she say that?

“So it is true, you and Cass. I knew it man. I knew you two would eventually get together.”

“Why would you say that.” Dean asked incredulously.

“I just always thought the best friend thing was a cover.”

“I wasn’t cheating on her. We just got together yesterday.” Dean needed to make sure that was clear. He wouldn’t have anyone thinking badly of Cass. 

“Hey, I never said you were. I’m happy for you brother. That girl wasn’t one you could take home to mama, if you know what I mean.” Benny winked.

“Cass and I are getting married in a couple of months.” He told his friend.

“Congratulations brother.” 

“Dean bring your ass in here.” Bobby yelled from his office. “Benny get to work.”

“We’ll talk later.” Benny said as Dean turned towards the office. 

“Dean.” Bobby pulled him into a tight hug. “I know how hard yesterday had to be for you. It’s a lot to take in.”

“I’m alright.”

“Was Lisa there?” Bobby inquired.

‘No, but Cass was.” 

“Where was she?” He didn’t think much of Lisa either.

“Cheating on me.” Dean hung his head.

“What?” The older man shouted.

“I found out she was cheating on me, so I ended it last night.” 

“I’m sorry if you’re hurting son, but it’s for the best.” He sat down behind his desk. 

“I’m okay, just glad it’s over.” Dean took a seat in front of him.

“That’s my boy. Now you can move on to something better.”

“Like Cass?” Dean looked at him, borrowing Cass’s adorable head tilt. He was almost positive the other man knew about the will. 

“It’s only a year.” Bobby shrugged, confirming Dean’s suspicion. “You gonna do it?”

“Of course I’m gonna do it.” He said confidently, then, “I can do this right?”

“Is Cass on board?”

“Totally.” Dean smiled remembering yesterday.

“Then do it.” Bobby leaned back in his chair. 

“Problem solved. Now get to work, bay two.”

“Yes sir.” Dean saluted him with a grin and went to work. He spent the rest of the day answering questions and accepting congratulations, because Benny had a big mouth, while he worked on a stubborn silver Volvo. He got home late that night; the first thing he did was call Cass.

“Hello Dean.” He always found Cass’s voice to be comforting.

“Hey Cass, what’s up?”

“I’m still at the clinic.”

“Yeah, I just got home myself. When are you leaving?”

“I’m packing up right now.”

“Good. Come have dinner with me.” Cass was exhausted but his stomach rumbled at Dean’s mention of food. He’d skipped lunch again today.

“I’m on my way.” Dean felt better after he talked to Cass, he always felt better after talking to Cass. He showered and dressed quickly in sweats and an old grey Led Zeppelin tee shirt then went into the kitchen to start their dinner; wanting it to be ready by the   
time Cass got there. He wondered if this was what it was going to be like when they were married. Cass walked through the door as Dean was assembling their hamburgers; one with everything and one with just mustard, the way Cass liked it. “Hello Dean.”

“Damn man, you look beat.” Dean sat the plates on the table.

“Long day.” Cass sighed accepting the can of soda Dean handed him. With everything that had happened, Cass hadn’t been able to sleep last night.

“I know what you mean. Good thing it’s Friday.” Dean clinked his can against Cass’s. 

“So how was your day?” Cass asked.

“Well Lisa talked to Benny and he spread it through the whole shop, Uncle Bobby knows about the will, and Volvo’s are the stupidest cars ever made.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it was mostly congratulations and what took you so long. Everyone bought it just like you said they would.”

“Mostly.”

“Well I got a few dirty looks. No big deal. How about you?”

“I made the announcement to my staff today. I was met with congratulations all around.” Cass sighed. “I feel a little bad for lying to everyone.”

“It’s not lying Cass. We’re really getting married.” Dean reminded him.

“I know, but…”

“You’re not backing out on me are you?” Dean joked.

“Of course not. Actually just the opposite. I called my case worker and updated my file with your information.” He took a bite of his burger. “Oh my goodness Dean, this is sooo good.” Cass practically moaned.

“Thanks.” Dean smiled and dug into his own food. “So what, is she going to call me or something?”

“No. She wants to do a home visit after we get married.”

“Good, so you’ll be there to stop me from saying or doing anything stupid. I don’t want to mess this up for you.”

“That’s not possible. You’re the most charming person I know. You’ll do great.” Cass yawned. “I think I need to go as soon as dinner is over.” 

“You’re completely wiped out. You should just stay here.” Dean told him. “I’m worried about you driving like this.”

“I’m not sleeping on your lumpy couch again.” Cass shook his head. 

“Just sleep with me. We’re going to be doing it soon enough anyway, might as well get used to it.” 

Cass panicked. He was not mentally prepared to sleep with Dean tonight, but he couldn’t think of any logical reason to say no; so he just nodded not trusting himself to speak. Dean ushered him to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth as soon as he’d finished eating. Dead on his feet, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Dean was washing up the dishes when the doorbell rang; it was Lisa. 

“What do you want?” He stood in the threshold, arms crossed, blocking her entrance.

“I came to talk baby.” She was drunk; she knew he hated being around drunk people. 

“There isn’t anything left for us to talk about.”

“Come on baby. Don’t be like that.” She purred.

“I’m not your baby anymore. I’m marrying someone else, remember.”

“I came to see if you’d come to your senses. I know you were just mad last night when you said all that stuff. We can start again, we were so good together.”

“No, Cass and I are good together, you were terrible for me.” He said harshly. 

“Don’t be mean.” She pouted.

“Just truthful.”

“Truthful? Like you’re being right now? We both know you’re not gay.”

“You can think whatever you want because I don’t care. Gay, straight, what does it matter. My feelings for Cass transcend all that. Now I’ve had a long day and I’m going to bed.”

“Want some company?” She asked seductively. 

“I have some thanks.” Dean smiled thinking about the man in his bed. Her face fell.

“You’re really, like for real, serious about this, aren’t you?” She said like an accusation. 

“One hundred percent.” He closed the door in her face before she could react. He went back to the kitchen and listened to her pound on the door while yelling obscenities. Afraid she would wake up Cass, he returned to the door. “If you don’t leave, I’m going to call the cops.”

“You wouldn’t.” She shouted. 

“I’m calling the cops.” Shouted one of Dean’s neighbors.

“Maybe not.” Dean said. “But I’m pretty sure he will.” The banging finally stopped and he let out a sigh of relief. He stayed up just a little while longer, to make sure the cops really didn’t show up, then stumbled to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and laid next to Cass, who immediately cuddled up next to him. This should be weird, Dean thought. So why wasn’t it. It felt comforting after the stressful confrontation with Lisa. Too tired to examine it closely, he relaxed into it and was asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dad,” Cass asked quietly adjusting his jacket. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” With work, fixing up and moving into Missouri’s old house and planning a wedding, three months had flown by.

“Yes.” Chuck put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be fine.”

“But…”

“Don’t you want to help him? Don’t you want to get me that grandbaby?” His father looked at him seriously.

“Shouldn’t I wait for love?” Sighed Cass.

“You’ve loved that boy since the day you met.” Chuck answered softly.

“You know?” Cass panicked. “Do you think anyone else knows? Do you think Dean knows?”

“Calm down Castiel.” Chuck patted his back. “I’m your father, I know you. And I know that this is going to be for the best. Missouri promised me that.” He smiled at his son then pulled him into a tight hug. “It will all work out.” Cass smiled back, butterflies running rampant in his stomach. Today he would marry his best friend, even if he ended up with a broken heart.

***

Dean stood in the mirror assessing the way he looked in the black tuxedo, crisp white shirt and black bow tie Cass had chosen for him. 

“You look damn good boy.” His best man, not used to wearing anything but jeans and flannel, fiddled with his tie. 

“Thanks Uncle Bobby.” Suddenly an onslaught of panic rose up in his chest. “What am I doing?”

“Marrying your best friend just like your Aunt told ya to.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know anymore. I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I should do this. I just don’t know.” He ranted.

“Now you look here.” Bobby turned him to face him. “That man out there is the best you’re ever gonna find on this earth. He’s so loyal to you that he offered to help without hesitation. He’s giving up a year of his life for you. You’ll go through with this even if I have to drag your ass to the altar myself, ya idjit.” Bobby was never one to mince words.

“You’re right.” Dean let out a breath. “Thanks. Um, can I get a minute?” Bobby nodded, clapping him on the back before giving him the privacy he requested. Alone, thoughts of the past rushed in, memories of how he and Cass became friends.

About a year and a half after Sam took off, he got a call from John of all people. 

“Hello son. It’s been a while.” It had been eight years to be exact. 

“How did you even get this number?” Dean wasn’t sure he even wanted to talk to him and almost hung up. 

“It wasn’t easy.” John laughed. “How are you?” 

“I’m okay.” Dean’s voice was icy.

“And Sammy?”

“He’s off at college. Why do you care now?” Dean wondered.

“I want to see you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He couldn’t believe the nerve of the other man. 

“Please Dean. I’m better now.” 

“I doubt it.” Dean snorted. 

“No really. I’ve been in the hospital and they helped me understand about your mom. No more monster talk, I swear.”

“I don’t know…” He began.

“Dean please. I need to see you.” Finally he relented and agreed to the visit. It turned out that John just needed a place to stay. 

“Fine, but just for a few days.” A few days turned into a few months. Things were good for a while but then the drinking started again. “You have a problem Dad and this time I’m going to help you.” Dean drove him to the local rehab. John worked hard in the   
program and was released a few months later.

“It will never happen again Dean, I swear. It’s just that my anniversary brings up all these memories I can’t deal with. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m just glad you’re better.” It wasn’t six weeks later that Dean began to notice things, including money from his wallet, were missing. John became hooked on something called Dead Man’s Blood and was stealing from Dean to support his habit. Back to the   
rehab facility they went, even though a second stay would wipe out Dean’s savings. He bumped into Cass on family night. Literally bumped into the dark haired man, causing him to spill his coffee all over his trenchcoat. “Damn man, I’m really sorry.”

“That was unfortunate.” Dean was met by a pair of the most intense blue eyes he’d ever seen. He was lost in them for a moment.

“Let me help you.” They found some paper towels and attempted to blot up the mess. “This is only making it worse. Let me have it cleaned for you.”

“That’s not necessary.” But Dean was already pulling it off his shoulders. 

“I’m Dean Winchester by the way.”

“Castiel Shurley.” He relinquished the coat and they shook hands. 

“We could meet for coffee tomorrow morning at Biggerson’s and I’ll have it for you then.” He knew a great cleaners that was open late. He could have just dropped it off here for him to pick up but for some reason, he really wanted to see him again. Dean prayed that he’d say yes.

“I guess you do owe me a cup of coffee.” The other man said with a shrug after a minute. “What time?”

The next morning, bright and early, Dean waited nervously in a booth for the other man to arrive. He smiled when he saw him.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cass.”

“You know,” He said taking a seat. “You’re the first person to ever call me that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. One of my older brothers calls me Cassie, but to everyone else it’s Castiel, even my dad.”

“Do you mind?”

“No.” For some reason he didn’t. He liked the way the nickname sounded coming out of this gorgeous man in front of him. 

“So you have older brothers?” He asked when their coffee arrived. 

“Yes.” Cass said taking a sip. “Four of them.”

“Really? Wow. Are you guys close?”

“Not really.” Cass looked down sadly and then back up into understanding green eyes. 

“Why not?”

“Well Michael and Lucifer used to fight all the time; bad. My dad started drinking so that he wouldn’t have to deal with it. Gabriel just took off, Raphael went away to college, Michael eventually joined the army and Luce went to prison.” He couldn’t believe that he’d just told a complete stranger his intimate family details. He just felt compelled to answer, but was nervous that he’d said too much. “So do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a younger brother.” Dean paused. “But he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Why not?” Cass pried.

“I don’t know.” He said sadly. “I took that little shit out of a bad situation with our dad, the one I was visiting yesterday. I raised him the best I could, then the second he graduated he took off to college and said that he didn’t want me coming around. I don’t even know where he is now.” 

“I don’t have much of a relationship with mine either. I talk to Gabe every now and then, but that’s about it.” He paused, wondering if he should ask his next question or not. “Why did you leave?”

“My dad was a drunken asshole.” Dean answered after a moment.

“I’m sorry Dean. How old were you may I ask?”

“I was sixteen and Sam was twelve.” 

“Sixteen? But you were still a baby yourself. How did you make it?” Cass was shocked. He thought he had it rough. How bad was this man’s childhood that he took his brother and ran away.

“I had some good friends that turned into family.” Dean replied. Why was he telling Cass all this stuff? It was like he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving, from spilling all his secrets; secrets he didn’t usually share with friends or lovers. Was it because Cass was a stranger that he’d probably never see again or was it something else?

“What about your mom?” Cass asked.

“She died when I was four.” 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks man, but it was a long time ago. What about your mom? You didn’t mention her.”

“She died when I was born.” 

“Sorry.”

“As you said, it was a long time ago.” Cass shrugged.

“Let’s lighten this up a bit.” Dean smiled. “What do you do?”

“I’m a doctor.” Cass smiled back. “I’ve got a small practice with two other doctors. And you?”

“I’m a mechanic.” Dean answered looking down and suddenly feeling very inadequate; just like Sam said he would.

“That’s great.” Cass smiled even brighter. “We’re both doctors.”

“What?” Had he not heard him right?

“Well mechanics are car doctors, right?”

“I never thought about it like that.” Dean laughed, at ease once again. He checked his watch. “Wow, we’ve been here for almost an hour. I didn’t mean to take up so much of your morning. You’re just so easy to talk to.”

“I enjoyed talking to you as well. I shared things today that I don’t usually share.” Cass said shyly.

“Tell me about it.” Dean agreed.

“Are you in therapy?”

“I probably should be, but the idea makes me uncomfortable. Maybe we should form our own support group, just you and me.” Dean half joked. Guess it must be something else, he thought.

“I’d like that.” Cass said seriously. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. “But I have a boyfriend Dean.”

“It’s cool. I’m straight anyway. I just want to talk like today.” Dean clarified. “Oh, here’s your coat.” He slid the clean and pressed trench coat across the table.

“Oh.” Cass blushed. He’d forgotten why they were meeting in the first place. “Thank you.”

“So,” Dean asked nervously. “Can we get together again?” For some reason, he really needed Cass to say yes.

“I’d really like that.” Cass checked his watch. “I’ve got to get going. My first patient is at nine.”

“Yeah. I gotta get to work too.” Dean nodded. Cass grabbed his phone off the table and programmed in his number.

“Call me whenever you need to talk.” He said.

Dean wanted to call all week, but he assumed Cass would be busy; he waited until Saturday.

“Hey Cass.”

“Hello Dean.” The deep voice answered back. 

“You free to hang out today?” There was a few seconds of silence.

“I’ll be at the botanical gardens at three. You can come if you’d like.”

“Awesome, meet you there.” He finished up around the shop with a smile; Bobby teasing him about his date. But he didn’t care, he was going to see Cass again. 

Finally he pulled his Impala into the garden parking lot next to the gold Cadillac Cass was leaning against.

“Hello Dean.” 

“Cass.” Dean looked him over, the suit and tie replaced by jeans and an old faded tee shirt, the exact same thing he was wearing. Cass looked a little stressed. “You alright man?” Cass nodded. 

“Shall we?” 

“So,” Dean asked as they walked through the garden. “Do you come here a lot?” 

“Only when I need to be alone to think.” Cass found a bench and they sat down. 

“Then why did you invite me?”

“I have no idea.” Cass tilted his head squinting slightly in the most adorable fashion. They sat quietly for a few minutes. 

“What are you thinking about? Maybe I can help.” Dean wasn’t sure he’d get an answer but after a few seconds there came a soft reply. 

“Balthazar and my dad.”

“Who’s Balthazar?”

“My boyfriend.” 

“Oh, well I can probably relate to the dad part, if you want to talk about it.” Dean smiled. “Personal support group, remember?”

“Well,” Cass offered him a half smile. “My dad is doing really well and he’s getting out soon. I think this might be the time that he’s really better.”

“Wow Cass, that’s amazing.” Dean’s smile wasn’t returned. “So what’s the problem?”

“Balthazar asked me to move in with him.”

“Oh.” Was all Dean could think to say.

“But he thinks I’ve done enough for Dad and that one of my brothers should take over. He called Gabe and Gabe agreed to take him.” Cass sighed heavily.

“Okay.” Dean nodded. “Is that bad?”

“Yes. Gabe loves to party and I’m afraid Dad will go back to his old ways with him.” 

“So why did Balthazar call him?” Dean wondered.

“They’re friends.”

“So he knows exactly what he’s putting your dad at risk for and did it anyway.” Dean asked incredulously. Cass just nodded and closed his eyes. “What a dick, I mean, damn sorry.” He stammered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Cass chuckled. “I called him worse. It caused a huge fight between me and Gabe.” He finished sadly. Dean scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder, knowing that he shouldn’t; personal space and all.

“I’m sorry man.” He told him.

“Yeah I hate fighting with Gabe.”

“So who do you think your dad will choose?”

“Me, I hope, but…”

“Balthazar doesn’t want daddy in the way.” Dean supplied.

“Something like that.”

“So are you going to do it?” Dean questioned. “Move in with him I mean.”

“I don’t know.”

“Imagine your dad wasn’t part of the equation. Would you do it then?”

“I don’t know.” The blue eyed man said again.

“How long have you been together?”

“Eight months.”

“Do you love him?”

“I care for him deeply.” Cass answered after a moment.

“Don’t do it Cass.” He said, like he had every right to interfere in the life of a man he’d only known all of a few days. 

“Excuse me?” Cass turned those intense blue eyes on him. 

“If you have to think about it, it’s not a good idea. If it were right, you’d know instantly.” 

“Thank you.” Cass looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Everyone I know thinks Balthazar is perfect and that I should jump at this chance, but it just doesn’t feel right.” Dean just grinned.

After that they became kind of inseparable. If Cass wasn’t at work or with Balthazar, he was with Dean. It was the ups and downs of the next six months that really cemented their friendship. First there were their fathers; who took completely different paths. Chuck had chosen to stay with Cass and within five months he was out on his own; a clean, sober and productive citizen. When Gabe saw how well their father was doing, he called Cass to apologize and they made up. John, on the other hand, had gotten worse. He’d checked himself out of the rehab and had even started talking about the demon again. Dean tried, he really did, but he just couldn’t get through to him; nor could Bobby or Missouri. Thank god Cass had been with him when he’d gotten the call. 

“Mr. Winchester, there’s been an accident.” 

Dean dropped the phone, completely numb, but Cass had taken care of everything. He’d driven him to the hospital, stayed by his side the entire time John was in surgery, then held him as he cried when the doctors said they’d done all they could. Cass was a great friend and Dean knew he was lucky to have him. 

It was shortly after John’s death that Balthazar began insisting that Cass move in with him again; Cass said no. Balthazar refused to accept that he and Cass were growing apart, instead he blamed Dean. He blamed Dean for everything that was wrong in their relationship. He always said that things had been fine before he showed up. He hated the profound bond the two men shared; it was as if they’d been friends their entire lives instead of just half a year.

“You’re having an affair with him.” Balthazar accused one night. “That’s why you won’t move in with me.”

“Are you out of your mind Balthazar?” Cass asked.

“You think I’m a fool.”

“It’s foolish to think that I’m having an affair.”

“Yes.” Dean answered simply.

“Dean!” Cass admonished.

“Sorry Cass, but only a fool would think you could do something like that. He’s always putting you down and I’m sick of it. You should dump him already.”

“I knew it. CHEATER!” Balthazar yelled, pushing Cass. Dean lost it; the fucking bastard put his hands on Cass. John’s training kicked in and he had the prick on his ass in a matter of seconds.

“If you ever touch him again,” He snarled. “I will end you.”

“It’s okay now Dean.” Cass was at his side in an instant, pulling him away from the fallen man before he could do anything that would get him in trouble. Cass knew all about Dean’s childhood.

“And just so we’re clear, you and Cass are through.” Dean spat out.

“You don’t get to make that decision.” Balthazar got to his feet. “This is between Castiel and I. We would be fine if it weren’t for you.”

“No we wouldn’t.” Cass said softly. “I’ve been unhappy for a while now . I’m sorry, but Dean’s right, it’s over.”

“Come on honey, we can work this out.” He moved towards Cass but a hard look from Dean stopped him in his tracks.

“You hit him.” Dean growled.

“I barely shoved him.” Balthazar defended. “Come on Castiel, call off your attack dog so we can talk.”

“There’s nothing left to say.” Dean said pulling Cass to him and tucking him safely into his side.

“I knew you two had something going on.” Balthazar shouted angrily.

“Think what you want.” Cass said closing his eyes and shaking his head. Dean knew that Cass hated confrontation and he probably just wanted this to be done. “It’s still over.”

“Why?”

“You’re just not the one.”

“And he is?” 

Balthazar ranted and raved, trading insults with Dean until Dean grew tired of it and physically removed him from his best friend’s apartment.

“Don’t call him, don’t come by, hell, don’t even think about him or you’ll have to deal with me.” Dean threatened.

“Time to get to it son.” Bobby’s knock pulled him from the past.

“I’m ready.” Dean said confidently. They took their places and any remaining fear or anxiety he had faded away when he saw Cass. He was absolutely gorgeous in his white tux with his blue eyes shining, on the arm of his father. Dean smiled, if the past five years   
had taught him anything, it was that as long as it was him and Cass everything would work out. Cass joined him beneath the archway and they joined hands. Dean noticed that his hands were shaking slightly so he gave them a tight squeeze and winked. 

“Do you Castiel Shurley take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The minister asked.

“Yes.” Cass breathed out.

“Do you Dean Winchester take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“You bet.” Dean answered.

“You may now kiss the groom.” The official informed them. Cass felt like he was going to faint when Dean took his face in his hands and pressed their lips together; an electric current flowed through his entire body. Dean pulled back with a devastating smile; the whole thing lasted only seconds, but they were seconds that Cass would hold dear to his heart for the rest of his life. “I present to you Dean and Castiel Winchester.” The crowd erupted in applause.

They all moved to the hall for the reception, which was an affair to remember. It started smoothly enough; the boys receiving their guests, accepting congratulations and gifts. The chicken and roasted vegetables Cass chose for dinner were delicious. And everyone, including Dean and Cass, seemed to be having a great time. 

It was during the newlywed dance that things went south. At the first note of Wanted by Wade Hayes, Cass’s favorite song, Dean took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. He pulled him tightly to him and began to sway to the melody. 

“This isn’t the song I chose.” Cass whispered with a frown.

“I know.” Dean smiled at him. “I changed it. I couldn’t believe you didn’t pick this song.”

“I, well, um…” Cass stammered.

“Oh shit Cass, did I mess up? Were you saving this for…” They both knew he meant for when he married for real. A look of regret came over Dean’s face.

“No.” Cass said quickly. “It’s perfect. Thank you for changing it.” He’d wanted nothing more than to dance with Dean to this song, but he’d thought it would be too romantic, that it might make Dean uncomfortable. Dean smiled and hugged him tighter.

“Ladies and gentleman.” From out of nowhere a slurred voice came over the microphone; Lisa. Cass felt anger roll over him, how dare she show up here. “I can’t stand by and let this continue. This marriage is a sham.” There was a collective gasp from the crowd.   
Dean and Cass tensed, shooting worried glances at one another. They hadn’t wanted anyone to know why they were getting married. How had she found out. “You love me Dean, you know you do.”

“I love Cass.” Dean said aloud, making sure everyone heard him. “You need to leave. Now.”

“This is a mistake Dean. You’ve just made the biggest mistake of your life, leaving me for him. I have no idea what you were thinking. We all know you’re straight.”

Instead of answering her, he tilted Cass’s chin up and claimed his mouth. Dean’s tongue skirted along Cass’s bottom lip and when he parted them he swept inside; tongue rolling over tongue. When he pulled back Cass was shaking and he had to look quickly away from Dean. His cheeks flamed and he felt like he was burning alive from the inside out. 

“Dean this is wrong.” Her face contorted in humiliation, anger and disgust as Chuck and Benny pulled her away.

“It’s the best decision I’ve ever made.” Dean held Cass close. “Get her out of here.” He told his new father-in-law. She pulled away from him and knocked over a nearby table as she exited. “You okay?” He turned his attention to the man in his arms. Cass just shook his head.

“You?” He inquired.

“I’m good.” Dean winked at him before addressing the room. “I want to apologize for that, I guess some people really have no class. But let’s get back to the party. Everyone have a good time.” Arm around Cass’s waist, he led them back to their table. “It’s all going to be alright, man. I promise. Don’t let her ruin our day.” Cass could only nod, still reeling from Dean’s kiss. He unconsciously touched his lips. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Cass slowly regained his senses. 

“I just wanted to shut her up, you know.” Dean chuckled. “You should have seen her face when I kissed you. She looked like she wanted to rip us both to shreds.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Cass smiled. Dean’s laughter had always been infectious.

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you in front of the people you work with.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Cass assured him.

“No?” Cass shook his head. “Awesome. Dance with me then?” Cass smiled again and let Dean lead him back out onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

They honeymooned at an all inclusive beach resort in the Caribbean, a honeymoon that Dean insisted on. He knew Cass was big on tradition, so he wanted to follow as many as he could. That included carrying a giggling Cass over the threshold of their suite.

“Oh.” Cass gasped as Dean scooped him up. “This isn’t necessary.” Inside he was loving every second of Dean holding him close in his strong arms; Cass’s weight not seeming to bother him at all. This was like a fairy tale and Dean was his handsome prince. Cass giggled at his silly thought.

“It is,” Dean carried his new husband through the door and put him down on the other side. “If it makes you that happy.” Cass didn’t know how to respond; his face turned red and he looked away. “Don’t be embarrassed.” Dean told him as he brought him back to face him. “It’s my job to make you happy now, remember?” His tone jovial the whole time.

“We’re not really married.” Cass stammered.

“Sure we are.” Dean held up his ringed left hand. “This is as real as we want to make it.”

“You’re right Dean.” Cass blushed again thinking about how real he wanted this to be and all the ways that Dean could make him happy.

“I usually am.” Dean smirked. “So,” He yawned. “I was thinking that we should get some sleep and check this place out first thing tomorrow.” He was exhausted. He had been too anxious to sleep the night before, they’d had the wedding this morning, followed by a reception and then they’d gotten on a plane. He hated flying so there was no rest to be found there. It wasn’t just that he hated it, he was deathly afraid of it. He’d spent the whole flight white knuckled and freaking out while Cass tried everything he could think of to help him relax. Now he just wanted to sleep; Cass yawned and nodded. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately either. 

Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked at the bedside clock; it read four fifteen in the morning. 

Good, he thought, I can sleep for a few more hours. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of the body next to him. Wait, what? It all came pouring back to him causing him to have a mini freak out. What had he done? He’d gotten married. To Cass. His heart rate quickened, what the hell had he gotten them into? So many things ran through his mind, so many what if’s. It caused him to tense up. Without waking, Cass rolled over to face him, threw his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He felt the same instant comfort he’d felt the first time they’d slept together. Dean panicked a little, was it okay to be comfortable in his husband’s arms? They had never discussed any kind of boundaries between them; they hadn’t thought they had to. Maybe he should wake Cass and ask him. Indecision tore through him. If he woke Cass, he would probably just get embarrassed again and move away from him. Did he want that? Not really. This felt good and right; probably because to him Cass was everything that was good and right in the world. In the end, he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Cass woke in a panic the next morning. He was practically on top of Dean; head on his chest, arm around him and their legs intertwined. Oh god, he thought, at least Dean’s still sleeping. He untangled himself and rushed to the bathroom. Once inside he attempted to calm himself down. How he longed to be able to stay where he was; all wrapped up in his husband’s arms with Dean’s toned shirtless body pressed against his. He flushed at the memory and turned the shower as cold as it would go. This was going to be a long year.

After a quick breakfast, Dean decided they should spend the day on the beach. Images of a wet, half naked Dean hit Cass hard causing his entire body to tingle.

Heaven help me, he thought.

Despite his reservations, he had a great time. He and Dean splashed in the water like children, laughing and playing. Then they laid out on a blanket in the sand, enjoying the sun. Cass had the opportunity to admire Dean’s well muscled back and legs as he lay on his stomach, eyes closed. 

He’s perfect, Cass thought, he could be a model or something.

“You’re being pretty quiet.” Dean said, not moving from his position on the blanket.

“Am I?” Cass reddened when he realized that he’d been indulging in Dean fantasies again. “I guess I’m just processing.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I…”

“Hey guys.” A bouncy blonde interrupted Dean. “How’s it going?” She and her friend wore tiny, barely there bikinis. 

“We are well.” Cass answered. 

“I’m Amber and this is Tiffany.” She pointed to the large breasted bleach blonde next to her.

“Hi.” Dean sat up. “I’m Dean and this is Cass. What can we do for you?”

“We were just wondering if you were going to the big beach blowout tonight.” Amber looked only at Dean.

“It’s going to be killer.” Tiffany put in, eyeing Cass. 

“Yeah and you could hang out with us.” Amber smiled seductively at Dean. “All. Night. Long.” She winked.

“What do you think baby?” Dean put his arm around Cass, making sure his wedding band was showing. “Do you want to go to a party?”

“I suppose we could go for a little while.” Cass’s heart stopped; did Dean just call him baby? He reached up and intertwined their fingers. Dean squeezed his hand and smiled. 

“Oh My God. I am so sorry you guys. We had no idea that you were married.” Amber turned bright red. “You guys are just too cute together, right Tiff?”

“So cute.” Tiffany responded still staring at Cass. She finally looked away when Dean pulled him closer and kissed his temple.

“Awe.” Amber gushed. “You guys should still totally hang out with us though.”

“Sure.” Dean said non committedly. “Maybe we’ll run into each other.” I hope not, he thought, that Tiffany girl is really pissing me off. She was again staring at Cass, trying to devour him with her eyes. “It was good to meet you.” He said in dismissal. He really wanted them gone. 

“You too.” Amber smiled. “Hopefully we’ll see you later. Bye.” She waved and pulled the other girl away. 

“So what do you think? Should we go?” Dean pulled away a little but still kept his arm around Cass’s shoulder.

“It could be fun.” It turned out that he was wrong.

The night didn’t start out bad; the music was awesome and they had a great time dancing together. Dean had always loved dancing with Cass, he really knew how to move. It was then that his shy, quiet, reserved best friend really came to life; even Dean had to admit that it was sexy as hell to watch. He wasn’t the only one that thought so; Cass had drawn the attention of several people in the crowd. Dean pulled Cass a little closer to him, keeping his hand on his hip. Cass’s flesh burned where Dean held him and his knees felt a little weak.

“Come on.” Cass said into Dean’s ear over the music. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the refreshment stand. “We should grab some water.”

“Good idea. I’m gonna go to the bathroom while you take care of that. I’ll meet you next to the bar.” Cass nodded and got in line to get their drinks. 

“Hey.” Came from behind him. Cass turned to see a dark haired man grinning at him.

“Hey.” Cass faced forward.

“I was watching you dance.”

“Really.” Was all Cass could think of to say. 

“I liked watching you dance.” 

“Thanks.” He was getting a weird vibe from the guy and it was making him uncomfortable; he hoped the line moved quickly.

“I’m Cole.” He stepped to Cass’s side and stuck his hand out.

“Castiel.” He shook the man’s hand as politeness dictated. Cole held on a little too long and Cass had to pull his hand back.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Cole asked.

“Thank you, but no.”

“Why not?” Cole gave him a sexy pout.

“I’m married.” While Cole was very attractive, he couldn’t compete with Dean. But, in all fairness, who could? 

“To that guy you were dancing with?”

“Yes.”

“Lucky bastard.” Cass blushed. Cole smiled and moved back into line; they fell into silence. Cass finally got to the front, got his water and moved to the side to wait for Dean. “I got you a drink anyway.” Cole tried to hand him a beer.

“I don’t drink.” Cass refused the beverage. The other man shrugged and chugged it himself. 

“Wanna dance?” He slurred ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry, but no.” 

“Awe, why not?”

“I told you, I’m married.” Cass sighed and tried to move away from him. 

“Oh, come on. Your husband doesn’t even have to know.” Cole insisted, grabbing Cass’s arm to stop him.

“Get your damn hands off him.” Dean pulled Cass away from the douchebag that had been harassing him; he looked pissed. 

“You gonna make me?” The man taunted. 

“Definitely.” Dean’s smile was cruel.

“No Dean.” Cass drew his attention. “He’s drunk. Let’s just leave, please.” Dean’s anger faded when he looked at Cass. 

“You okay?” When Cass nodded, Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him further away from that jerk.

“Yeah, that’s right. You better walk away.” Cole yelled at them. Dean tensed.

“Dean.” Cass pleaded.

“You done with this party?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Dean’s jaw clenched for a moment. “Let’s get out of here. I thought of something better to do.” 

He led them to a more secluded section of the beach and down to the water’s edge to walk in the moonlight. 

“This is wonderful Dean.” Cass breathed in the salty air. If he wasn’t already in love with him, this honeymoon would have made him start to fall. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” He grabbed Cass’s hand and held it tightly as they walked. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he cleared his throat. “So that guy was hitting on you, huh?”

“Yes. He made me very uncomfortable. I told him that I was married but that didn’t seem important to him.”

“I should go back there and teach him a lesson.” Dean said angrily. 

“Or,” Cass had no idea why Dean was so upset. “We could go back to our room and make fun of bad horror movies.” Dean didn’t answer. “Come on, you know you want to.” Dean loved horror movies, but more than that, he loved to tell Cass what he would do differently and how he would survive. 

“Okay Cass.” Dean let him lead him back to their suite where they piled up on the bed with room service hamburgers and watched movie after movie. 

Dean couldn’t sleep that night. Why had he gotten so bent out of shape over a couple of people flirting with Cass. He was a good looking guy, of course people were going to hit on him. Hell he’d turned down three women and a man between the bathroom and back. He was still awake when Cass curled up next to him. Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man and pulling him closer. He found that now he had no problems drifting off.

The rest of their vacation flew by and all too soon they were back to their daily grind. About a week after they returned, Anna Milton showed up on their doorstep for a surprise home inspection. 

“Hello Castiel.” She shook his hand before turning to the other man. “You must be Dean.”

“Um, hello.” Dean stammered.

“Welcome to our home.” Cass came to his rescue. They settled in the living room where Anna asked Dean a ton of invasive questions about his job, family and life; then made him sign what seemed like a million pieces of paper. Cass’s smile made any discomfort he felt worth it. An added bonus was that Anna seemed to really like him. 

“I know you’ve been on our waiting list for three years now.” She told Cass. “But this should really help push you up. Don’t get your hopes up too high, but I’ll do everything I can for the two of you.”

“Thank you Ms. Milton.” Dean pulled out his best smile.

“Anna, please.” She blushed. “I’ll be in touch soon.”

In the months that followed, Dean found that he really liked living with Cass; things were just so easy. They fell into an effortless routine; Dean doing all the cooking because Cass was inept in the kitchen and Cass doing all the cleaning because Dean was a bit of a slob. They ate dinner together every night, unless one of them was working late, during which they would discuss their days and decide what they would be doing that weekend. Most evenings they ended up on the couch, Cass’s feet in Dean’s lap, watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, MD. And every night, in the wee hours of the morning, Cass would snuggle up next to him. He came to realize that was just how the other man slept and that he was good with it. Cass was always up hours before him, so no awkward conversation was needed about their sleeping arrangements. Once or twice a month, they went out to do something fun; date night, you know. Life was good. It got even better when Anna called to say she’d found a possible match and wanted to arrange a meeting. 

Cass was a ball of nerves when the day arrived. 

“Hello ladies, welcome.” Dean invited them in with a charming smile. Already knowing Anna caused Dean to feel more at ease than he did the first time. 

“Good to see you both again. This is Gertrude Middleton.” Anna introduced the young girl that was with her.

“Gertie.” The girl held out her hand to Dean, then Cass.

“This way.” Dean put his arm around Cass’s shoulder. “Relax.” He whispered while leading them all to the living room couch. He managed to melt the hearts of both women when he pressed a small kiss into Cass’s temple. “Relax.” He whispered again.

“Awe, you guys are so cute.” Gertie gushed. “Gotta love newlyweds.”

“So Gertie,” Cass blushed slightly. “Tell us about yourself.”

“Well I’m nineteen and eight months along. My boyfriend and I were disappointed when we first found out I was pregnant; we were both in our first year of college. After a lot of thought, we decided to get married and raise our baby together, but then um…” She   
closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “He died in a car accident.” 

“I’m so sorry Gertie.” Dean reached out and squeezed her hand. 

“Thanks.” She offered him a sad smile. “It’s just that I can’t raise her on my own and I don’t want to.” She looked between Cass and Dean. “You’re the fourth couple I’ve met. I’ve read everything they have about you guys, I even googled you both. Anna calls me picky, but I just want her to grow up in the right home with two parents who love each other very much.” Cass’s heart clenched. What if she somehow found out about the impending divorce? He hated that he had to deceive someone so sweet. Before he could panic, Dean took his hand and pulled him off the sofa. 

“Would you like a tour of the house?” Dean asked the girl. Hand in hand they showed the women through their place.

“And this will be the nursery.” Cass opened the door to the room across from the one they shared.

“Nice house.” Gertie said when they ended back in the living room. “I can really sense the love and warmth here and that’s what I want for her.” She placed her hand on her swollen stomach and turned to Anna. “I like them.”

“I think Dr. Shurley and Mr. Winchester would be an excellent choice.” Anna put in.

“Hmm.” Gertie assessed the men again. “You’re right. Congratulations guys.”

“I’ll start the paperwork today.” Anna beamed. She’d just gotten rid of two tough cases in one visit. “Let’s get back to the office Gertie.” They shook hands with Anna and Gertie pulled Cass into a hug.

“You love him very much, don’t you?” She whispered. “You look at him like I used to look at my Jason.”

“I love him with all my heart.” He answered honestly. Great, he thought, now complete strangers are guessing my secret.

“He loves you just as much. I can tell.” She told him before moving on to hug Dean. How he wished she was right. “See you guys soon.”

“Oh my god!” Cass exclaimed once he and Dean were alone again. “Is this really happening?”

“It’s happening man. We’re, um, you’re gonna be a dad. Congratulations.” Dean hugged him tightly.

“There’s so much to do. Do you think there’s enough time to get it all done?” Cass worried.

“Relax Cass.” Dean said again, making no move to end the embrace. “We’ll do it together.”

Time passed quickly and soon enough they were on their way to the hospital.

“I’m so nervous.” Cass was wringing his hands in the passenger’s seat. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Relax Cass.” Dean had been saying that a lot these days. He put his hand on the other man’s knee to comfort him. “Of course she’s going to love you. You’re awesome. Who doesn’t love you?” He managed to pull a smile from his husband. “We’re here.” He announced and basically had to pull a shaking Cass from the Impala. “It’s going to be okay.” Dean told Cass, lacing their hands together. “I got you.” 

A wave of peace fell over Cass as they walked into Gertie’s room.

“Here she is guys. Eight pounds and nineteen inches long.” Gertie said brightly, passing the little girl over to her father. “I’m gonna take a walk and give you guys a chance to get to know each other.”

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Cass said in awe. He sat in the rocking chair with the tiny bundle of red hair cuddled securely in his arms. Dean peered over his shoulder into light blue gray eyes and fell in love in an instant. She cooed up at them, somehow knowing she was   
safe and loved. 

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean replied rubbing Cass’s shoulder.

“Thank you for this Dean.” Cass’s eyes never left the baby. Dean just smiled. 

“So any idea what you’re going to name her?” They had been tossing around names for a few weeks, but Cass had said he couldn’t make the final decision until he met her.

“I think I like Charlie.” Cass whispered.

“Yes!” It was one of the names that Dean had picked out. “Charlie Shurley-Winchester. That’s a good strong name.” He ran a finger down the girl’s tiny cheek. They would both have to adopt her, but Dean didn’t mind. He would do anything to make sure Cass got   
what he wanted.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Really?” His hands were itching to do just that. Cass traded spots with him and handed him Charlie. Until that moment Dean had never believed in love at first sight, but he was absolutely enamored with her.

“Look up Dean.” He did and Cass snapped a picture with his phone. “Perfect.” And it was. Cass’s heart was so full as he looked at the two people he loved most in the world. He was so glad Dean was here to share this day with him.

“Now let me get one of you two.” They traded places once more so that Dean could take Cass’s picture. 

“How’d it turn out?”

“Beautiful.” Dean told him, immediately sending it to Cass and making it his screensaver.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie came home two days later. Cass had taken some time off work to bond with her, while Dean spent as much time with her as he could. She was instantly the center of their world; neither man knowing how he’d existed without her. Dean helped out, but the main burden of childcare fell on Cass. He decided that he alone should be in charge of night feedings so that Dean could sleep for work. Some nights he didn’t even go to bed, instead just napping in the rocker in Charlie’s room. On those nights Dean slept poorly. He missed Cass beside him; their bed felt empty and lonely. 

It was three weeks in that Dean received a frantic call from Cass while he was at work.

“Please come home.” Cass sounded close to tears and he could hear Charlie screaming in the background. 

“Is everything okay?” He panicked.

“Mostly. Charlie has colic and I just don’t know what to do anymore. I hate to ask Dean, but I really need your help.” 

“I’m on my way.” He dashed into the office to tell Bobby that he was leaving. “Emergency with the kid. I gotta go.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Colic, whatever that is. Do you know?”

“Do I look like a medical dictionary to you boy? Aren’t you married to a doctor?” Bobby responded.

“There was no time to ask him.” 

“Call Jody. I’m sure she’ll know.” Bobby had married the local sheriff a few years ago. 

“Thanks Uncle Bobby. I’ll call you later to let you know what’s going on.” He was dialing Jody as he rushed out to his car. 

“Hey Dean, how’s it going?” 

“Charlie has colic.”

“Yikes, that’s tough. Poor Charlie. Poor Cass.”

“So what can we do about it?” Dean asked.

“Have you tried gripe water?”

“What’s that and where can I get it?”

“It’s over the counter so you can get it anywhere and it should help.” She explained.

“Thanks Jody.” 

“No problem. Call me if you need anything else.” Dean started the car and quickly drove to the nearest drug store. 

When he finally got home twenty minutes later, Cass was pacing the floor with a clearly upset Charlie in his arms. 

“Shh, baby girl. It’s all okay. DaDa’s here.”

“Cass.” Dean rushed to them. “Are you okay?”

“Oh Dean, thank god you’re here. She hasn’t stopped crying for three and a half hours.”

“Let me have her.” Cass passed her over gratefully. “Hey there Cupcake, what’s the problem?” Dean’s voice was silky smooth and soothing, but it didn’t phase their daughter. He rocked her in his arms, gently bouncing. “So I called Jody on the way home to see if she had any mom tricks and she suggested we try gripe water.”

“I hadn’t thought about that.” Cass’s face colored with embarrassment. 

“I got some if you want to try it.” Cass gave her the aid and after about another half hour she finally quieted down and fell asleep. Dean carried her to her room then both men collapsed onto the couch; Cass clearly exhausted. 

“What if I can’t do this Dean?” Cass hung his head on the verge of tears. “I’m a doctor for god’s sake and I still had no idea what to do today.”

“You can do this Cass. No parent knows what to do all the time.” Dean forced him to look at him. “Look at you man, you’re burnt out. All you need is a little more help.” He paused for a moment thinking. “You know what? I’ll ask Uncle Bobby for some time off. We   
can get through this together.”

“You’d really do that?” A look of awe came over Cass’s face.

“Of course. What are husband’s for?” He joked. Cass was so overcome with emotion that he kissed Dean. It was just a light brush of their lips meant to convey gratitude, but both men flushed anyway.

“I’m sorry, I…” Cass stammered embarrassed. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Sure Dean kissed his temple a lot but they hadn’t kissed on the lips since their wedding. 

“S’okay Cass.” Dean said quickly with a half smile. “I’m gonna go check on Charlie.” He made a hasty retreat. 

He knew what the kiss was for, but that didn’t stop his body from reacting the way it did every time Cass was close to him. At first he thought it was lack of sex making him feel that way, he’d tried to convince himself that was the case. But after about a month he’d had to acknowledge the truth. None of the girls in the hundreds of pornos he watched did anything for him; the only thing that could get him off lately were fantasies of Cass. It was getting harder and harder to sleep next to him every night. He wanted Cass, badly, and that scared the shit out of him.

It was more than that though, he was in love with Cass. He wasn’t sure how or even when it happened, but it did. Maybe it was a result of Cass cuddling so sweetly against him while they slept. Or how Cass always held his hand tightly during the scary parts of the horror movies he forced him to watch. Maybe it was the way he was always there for him and always took care of him. Hell, maybe it had even happened the day he spilt coffee on that damn trench coat. Maybe it had been there all along and it took him until now to see it. Somewhere in it all, he’d fallen completely and hopelessly in love and it sucked.

This wasn’t real; this was all about the money and the baby. He knew Cass loved him but he was almost sure he wasn’t in love with him. How could someone as incredible as Cass ever be? He decided, as he looked down at his daughter, that he hated himself and the fact that he was a coward. In less than five months he would lose his family and his world would be crushed. How was he supposed to say goodbye to Cass and Charlie? How was he supposed to be a part of their lives without them belonging to him? How was he supposed to stand by and watch Cass fall in love and get remarried? How was he supposed to accept that another man would have everything that he wanted? He wanted to scream. Maybe in the little time he had left he could do something that showed Cass that he was what was best for them; that they should stay together. He gently rubbed the top of Charlie’s fuzzy head and prayed.

Cass wanted to cry; the last week had been perfect. Dean had been so attentive and helpful and Cass was falling more in love with each day that passed. How were they supposed to go back to being just friends? Cass knew from the start that he’d get his heart broken, but he hadn’t expected it to be this bad. Dean would make an incredible husband and father for real one day. The thought tore at him. How was he supposed to watch that happen? To see some bimbo, like that Amber girl from their honeymoon, hanging on his arm; pregnant with his child. No, that would kill him. Tears slipped down his cheeks. There was no way he could ever let Dean find out he was in love with him, it would probably ruin their friendship. It wasn’t like a relationship between them was possible; hell, Dean wasn’t even gay.

“Cass what’s wrong.” Dean came into the room carrying Charlie.

“Nothing.” He said wiping his eyes. Damn it, why did he have to pick that exact moment to walk in. Cass had no idea what to tell him.

“We just came to tell you that lunch is ready. Isn’t that right Cupcake?” Dean cooed at the baby. Cass got up, followed him to the dining room and sat in front of the sandwich he’d made for him. Dean settled the little girl into her swing and joined him. “So what’s wrong?” Dean hated it when Cass cried, he always had; someone so beautiful deserved only happiness.

“It was nothing Dean. I’m fine.” Cass lied trying to smile. Dean remained unconvinced.

“You know I’m here for you.” Dean squeezed his hand and Cass nodded, not trusting his voice.

Once they had a smooth routine, Dean returned to work. About a month later, so did Cass. They left Charlie with Chuck, so Cass could see patients in the mornings. He adored his little granddaughter and was thrilled that his son trusted him with such a responsibility; he hadn’t always been the greatest father to Castiel. For a while things were going great. 

Then one night Dean came through the door, a few hours later than usual, and was instantly assaulted by Charlie’s shrill cry. He rushed over to the playpen to find her red faced and screaming, but otherwise fine; Cass was nowhere in sight.

“Cass?” He called out. Where was he? “It’s okay now Cupcake.” He picked her up and began rubbing her back while bouncing slightly. “Daddy’s got you.” The words were whispered so softly that only the girl could have possibly heard them. He knew he shouldn’t call himself that, that it would only make it harder to be Uncle Dean, but he couldn’t help it. She was his daughter too. “Let’s go find DaDa.” He told her when she calmed. “Cass?” The bathroom door was open and the shower was running. “Cass?” When he got no reply, he moved further into the room. “Cass?” He heard crying. Terrified that something was wrong, he ripped back the shower curtain. Cass was sitting in the corner of the tub, still fully clothed, soaked to the bone and sobbing just as hard as Charlie had been.   
“Baby what’s wrong?” In his panic, the endearment slipped out.

“Everything.” Cass cried, seeming not to have noticed Dean’s error. Dean wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms, but he had Charlie. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jody.

“Hey Jody. We have a situation here.” His eyes never left Cass. “Can you come get Cupcake ASAP?”

“Be there in a jiff.” She assured him before hanging up.

“It’s all going to be alright now.” Dean leaned down and turned off the water. Cass looked up at him, miserable and lost.

“For now.” He said sadly.

“What does that mean?” Dean asked gently but Cass shook his head. “Be right back.” He got Charlie’s swing and set it up just outside the bathroom. “Now,” He told her buckling her in. “You be a good little angel while I help DaDa.” She gurgled and smiled up at him. Charlie squared away, he turned his attention back to Cass. He pulled his wet husband up and tightly against his chest. “Tell me baby.” He whispered.

“I can’t do this anymore. Everything is in chaos. I’m neglecting my patients, my daughter hates me and my husband doesn’t love me.” He cried while Dean stroked his back.

“None of that is true.”

“Yes it is.” Sobs wracked the dark haired man’s body.

“Cass, honey please. It’s all okay. Let’s get you out of these wet clothes and into a hot bath.” Cass shivered when Dean undid the buttons of his baby blue dress shirt and peeled it off; next came the soaked white tee underneath. He’d seen Cass shirtless thousands of times, but now his fingers ached to trace the lines of his chest. Later, he told himself. “Now the pants.” He instructed, surprised that he could keep his voice steady, and Cass complied. As a momentary distraction from Cass’s amazing body, he started a warm bath. Dean turned back and forgot how to breathe; Cass stood completely naked. He couldn’t stop his eyes from hungrily roaming the hard chest, trim waist, strong thighs and thick cock before him. Cass could probably easily read the desire in his eyes, but he didn’t care anymore. “Get in so we can talk.” The other man climbed into the tub and sighed heavily, leaning his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Dean watched him for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order before he spoke. “Cass, all that stuff you said before, you know none of that’s true, don’t you?”

“It is though.” He sobbed. “I only see patients half days so my patient care gets pushed back or onto one of the other doctors. All so I can spend time with Charlie, who clearly doesn’t like me. She throws a fit every time we’re alone. But you walk in and suddenly it’s all okay. And you’re going to leave us soon because we’re not really married. I just feel so alone.” Cass’s rant finally ran out of steam and he put his head down. 

“First of all,” Dean lifted his chin forcing him to look into those green eyes he loved so much. “You are an amazing doctor and your patients are lucky to have you. Second and most importantly, Charlie and I both love you. How could you think we don’t?”

“I can’t calm her down like you, or Jody or my dad.”

“You’re just overwhelmed. I had practice with Sam, Jody had her girls and you’re dad raised five boys; you’re new at this. It just takes time, but you’re great with her and she adores you.”

“She adores you too.” Cass said quietly.

“It’s mutual.” He ran his thumb across the knuckles of Cass’s hand which was on the side of the tub. “Besides, I’m not going anywhere. Best friend remember.” The words sounded wrong leaving his lips. “Cass I…” A knock on the door interrupted. “That must be Jody. Get dried off Cass. We really need to talk.”

“Hey Jody.” He answered the door with Charlie in his arms; Jody reached for her immediately. “Thanks for this.”

“What’s wrong?” Concern etched on her face. “Why are you all wet?”

“Cass is just having a bad day and I need to help him.”

“And you can’t do that with this little sweetie squawking the whole time.” She kissed Charlie’s chubby cheek while Dean gathered a bag of her things.

“We’ll come get her as soon as we can.”

“Take your time. You know we love having this little beauty around.” Even gruff Bobby had begun calling himself grandpa. “You know, we could always make this a sleepover.”

“Really?” Dean asked excitedly. He could really use the whole night to sort this out. 

“Well, it’s late already. And I think you boys could use a night off.” 

“Awesome.” He hugged her, kissed Charlie and said goodbye just as Cass walked into the room in gray sweats and a white tee shirt; Dean was pretty sure the outfit was his. “Jody and Uncle Bobby are taking Charlie for the night. Come say goodbye.”

“Good night baby girl.” Cass took Charlie from Jody and pressed her to his chest in a hug that lasted at least a minute. He had never been away from her overnight before. “Thank you Jody. Please take good care of my girl.”

“Always Cass.” She told him as they walked out to her police cruiser; Dean was already buckling the car seat into the back. Cass put her in and kissed her one last time, as did Dean. “We’ll see you boys tomorrow.” She waved out the window, pulling away. They   
watched until they could no longer see her taillights. 

“Come on Cass, we really need to talk. ” Dean took his hand and led him inside and over to the couch. “Why do you think I don’t love you?” He asked softly.

“Oh Dean, I never meant to say that. I know you love me. I just meant…”

“That you think I don’t love you the way you deserve to be loved by your husband.” Cass looked away. It’s now or never, Dean thought. “But you’re wrong Cass.” He forced Cass to look at him then he gently pressed his lips to the other man’s. “I do love you that way.”

“You love me?” Cass asked incredulously. 

“Something changed for me after we got married; us being here, being a family, it’s awesome. I don’t want to lose this.”

“It’s probably just because of Charlie.” He couldn’t believe that Dean had romantic feelings for him. There had to be some other reason.

“Yes I love Charlie, but she’s not the reason your name puts a dumb smile on my face or that I can’t wait to come home to you. It’s you I want Cass.”

“That’s because we’ve been friends for so long.” 

“Friends? Is that why I have to take a cold shower every night before I can sleep next to you?” Dean paused looking intensely into Cass’s blue eyes. “Look, if you don’t feel the same, I get it. But don’t try to convince me that I don’t know what I want.”

“What do you want Dean?”

“I want this, us, to be real baby.”

“Real?” Cass repeated dumbfounded. He’d probably hit his head in the shower, none of this could be happening. Dean would never return his feelings. Cass frowned.

“Come on Cass.” Dean misinterpreted his frown. “We could be really good together, great even.”

“This isn’t really happening.” 

“Just forget I said anything.” Dean sighed, defeated. He knew someone like Cass could never fall for someone like him. Embarrassed heat colored his cheeks as he got up and walked away before he could cry and embarrass himself even further.

“Dean wait.” Cass was at his side in seconds. “I’ve loved you since the day we met.” Blue eyes locked with green ones. Dean slowly lowered his mouth to Cass’s, needing to feel those soft chapped lips under his again. Cass opened to him immediately and he   
slipped his tongue inside. Cass tasted like sunshine and happiness as he explored every nook and cranny of his perfect mouth. By the time he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily with lust blown eyes. 

“Want you.” Dean rasped out. “Now.”

“Bedroom.” Cass agreed. They made their way there kissing and discarding clothes as they went. They were down to their boxers by the time they tumbled into bed.

“I’ve needed this, you, for so long.” The feeling of Cass’s barely covered cock slotted against his own making him groan. “Every damn night has been like torture; laying next to you without being able to touch or kiss you.” Dean stroked Cass’s face while looking into his eyes, their lips just inches apart. 

“I know Dean.” Cass closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together while pushing on Dean’s shoulder until he rolled onto his back. He gently kissed down Dean’s body to the waistband of his boxer briefs. “I need to taste you.” Cass looked up at him with pleading eyes. Dean’s hands flew to his underwear; he wanted them, no needed them off right now. Cass helped him pull them down his legs and toss them off the bed, he did the same with his own. He finally had the opportunity to stare unabashedly at his husband’s glorious body. “You are so beautiful.” Dean trembled when Cass ran his fingertips down the length of his cock. He wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke. “Tell me I can.”

“Please.” Dean begged. Cass obliged, closing his mouth around his aching member, drawing a deep moan from his lover. He began a slow teasing rhythm, sliding him deeper and deeper into his warm wet mouth; wanton moans filled the air. “You’re killing me baby.” Cass increased his pace and the force with which he sucked. The noises Dean made drove him crazy with lust and spurred him on. He was determined to make this the best sexual experience of Dean’s life. “Oh god Cass.” Dean’s voice was wrecked and he’d never sounded so sexy. 

“Make love to me.” Cass locked eyes with his husband, who nodded eagerly; he needed Dean inside him, now. Dean flipped them over and knelt between Cass’s spread thighs. Cass reached into his nightstand for the bottle of lube he kept there and handed it to Dean. 

He accepted the bottle and spread some on his shaky fingers, trying to warm it up before he reached down to find Cass’s hole. He caressed the sensitive flesh there causing his husband to moan softly. Cass spread his legs further apart allowing Dean greater access to his body. After a minute or so, he slowly slipped a finger into that tight channel and explored until he found Cass's prostate. As he rubbed over it gently, Cass let out a deep moan. He added a second finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. Soon he had Cass clutching the sheets. 

“Please Dean, I need you.” Cass's voice was clogged with pure lust. Dean added another finger and he groaned at the sweet burn it created. It felt so good that he couldn't stop himself from moving.

“God Cass.” Dean looked down at him, his eyes fully dilated. Cass looked so sexy as he rode his hand. 

“Now Dean, please.” At Cass's plea, Dean lubed his cock and lined himself up with that stretched entrance; he pushed slowly inside until his body was pressed flush against his husband's. 

“This is how we should have spent our wedding night.” Dean panted out, slowly thrusting into the very willing body beneath him. He kept his eyes on Cass's face the whole time, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain; he found only pleasure. Cass’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed and he was making the most beautiful sounds Dean had ever heard. He had been so worried that he’d fuck this up. He had no idea what he was doing; all he knew was what he’d googled, but it seemed to be working. 

“Fuck me Dean.” Those dirty words from his sweet Cass’s lips did him in. He started moving faster and harder, slamming into his partner, hitting his prostate on every thrust. “Yes, just like that, don’t stop.” Cass chanted.

“Not gonna last much longer baby.” Dean sputtered.

“S’okay, me either.” Dean wrapped his hand around Cass’s weeping member, stroking in time with his thrusts. “Dean!” He cried out as his orgasm overtook him. Cass coming apart around him was his ultimate undoing; one more thrust and he filled his angel with his hot seed. 

“That was awesome.” Dean said when he could finally breathe again. 

“Truly awesome.” Cleaned up and tucked into Dean’s side, Cass had to agree.

“So does this mean that you’ll stay married to me?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

“Awesome.” He pulled him closer. “Love you Cass.”

“I love you too Dean.” Cass was quiet for a moment. “Is this real? It all feels like a dream.” He was still trying to process the fact that Dean Winchester loved him, that Dean Winchester had just made love to him.

“It’s real baby.” Dean assured him. He knew what Cass meant, it was a little surreal for him as well. He tightened his arms around his husband. Finally being able to hold him this way, the way he long to, was even better than he dreamed. “Love you Cass.”

“I love you Dean.” Neither man would ever get tired of hearing or saying those words.


End file.
